The First RainWing Animus
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: Lemur is a adopted princess that was left at the Queen Glory's door step and grew up in the rainforest. She has a feisty temper and is constantly wishing her mother had kept her. Secrets are revealed, friendships are questioned, and captors come after the royal family. But when a dragon comes in search for her daughter, Lemur wonders if she is ready to go 'home'. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

Prologe:

 _ **Mango looked at the egg. No, wait, HER egg. The one she was supposed to love and care for.**_ But, I can't. _**Thought Mango.**_ I am not ready. It came to early! It probably is going to be deformed, so why keep it? Oh, what am I going to do? _**Suddenly, an idea sparked her mind. She would, no, wait,**_ _ **have to**_ _**abandon her egg. And, not just to anyone. She would give her egg to Queen Glory of the RainWings.**_

 **LINE**

 _ **There were 2 reasons why Glory was a good choice to give her little dragonet. One, the princesses would be talked about, so Mango could monitor her dragonet and see what kind of dragon she turned out to be. The second reason was Glory had a kind heart and would either give the dragonet to a kind and loving person or keep it.**_ I should write a note of explanation. That way, Glory will know what happened. And, she won't think I am some camel heart that didn't want a dragonet because it was deformed, or whatever. _**Thought Mango. Then, she picked up a piece of paper and proceeded to write:**_

 _Dear Queen Glory of the RainWings,_

 _I know this is sudden, but I had to give away my little dragonet to you because I was not ready to handle the responsibility of having one. I hope that one day I can retrieve my little one, but first I will be prepared. I already have a son, but he almost died due to my lack of responsibility. Also, please name this little one if it a boy, Tocan, and if a girl…. Lemur._


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship and Fiendship

Lemur looked around her queen's hut. There was a sloth lounging around on the thrown and a vine and flower embed carpet. The blue parrot on Lemur's shoulder stiffened. Lemur turned her head and whispered soothing words to Mist. Mist squawked and Lemur reached up her talon to stroke her. Then, Queen Glory of the RainWings appeared followed by her daughter, Sunset and Deathbringer, the king. "What do you want?" hissed Lemur and Mist squawked again, as if she was trying to say it, too.

Glory sighed and said "All I want is for you to be happy, here, Lemur." Lemur eyed her, still suspicious, but said nothing. "But, nothing seems to make you happy HERE so, as your queen, and your adoptive mother, I am sending you to Jade Mountain."

Lemur nearly gagged and Mist flew around her in circles. "Please! Let me stay here!" Lemur tried to plead and the queen looked at her and said "Fine. but ONLY if you promise not to spit venom at other dragons. You know you have to make a good impression as the queen's daughter."

"Ok, fine. But, it was only a TINY bit of venom. I don't see what he was complaining about." "Lemur…" said Glory in a warning voice. "Ok, ok, fine."

 **LINE,**

Lemor exited the hut and made her way down to a wooden platform that was in the sun. Sunset caught up to her and said "You're in a LOT of trouble with mom."

"I know, I know, Sunset. I don't WANT to get into trouble, it just… Happens." Mist squawked and landed on Lemur's shoulder.

"I wish you would enchant a bird to like ME like Mist likes YOU." said Sunset.

Lemur rolled her eyes at her big sister and said "I didn't enchant Mist to LIKE me, I only enhanced her to UNDERSTAND me. And it still took time for her to trust me."

Suddenly, she got an idea. "Mist," Lemur murmured "Go to Parakeet and keep squawking at him until he follows you back to me. Now, go!"

And with that, Mist flew up into the sky to find Parakeet. "What did you tell Mist to do?" asked Sunset warily. "Oh, nothing. I gonna wait here until she comes back. Want to wait with me?" "No thanks, I don't really trust you when you don't give me a straight answer. Bye, Lemur."

"Bye, Sunset." said Lemur and she waited for her best friend to come.

She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, a grumpy-looking RainWing-SeaWing hybrid came with Mist squawking at him and another red parrot perched on his shoulder. "Parakeet! And Ray!" shouted Lemur acknowledging both the parrot and the dragon.

"I don't know why you brought me here, but me and Ray were in the middle of a great book!" Parakeet's scales were orange and emerald, with bits of red and black mixed in.

"Oh, come on, I wanted to show you something!" said Lemur, turning pink, indigo and gold, all at the same time.

"Show him what? How to shoot venom at innocent NightWing's?" said a slithering voice from behind Lemur.

Lemor turned around, her bright colors turning into her scales to black and red. "Voidstalker, Duskflyer, Dreamseeker." Lemur hissed.

"Now, now Little Lemur, we don't want anyone to tell you mom the way you're acting, now do we?" asked Voidstalker and Dreamseeker and Duskflyer snickered. Lemur hissed again and Dreamseeker stepped forward and jabbed her talon into Lemur's side.

"Leave Lemur alone!" said Parakeet fiercely,also turning black with hints of red. Ray went up and started peaking Voidstalker.

"Guys! Help me!" saided Voidstalker and Dreamseeker and Duskflyer took a step forward, but the Mist came squawking at them a peaked them, too.

"Agh!" shouted Duskflyer. "Your stupid birds are pecking at us!"

"Tell us something we CAN'T see with our own eyes, moose dung." said Lemur as she tried to call Mist over. "I am trying to HELP you."

Duskflyer glared at her and Dreamseeker reached her talon up and caught Mist. The parrot tried to escape her grasp, but that only made Dreamseeker hold her tighter.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" cried Lemur and she tried to lung for Mist, but Dreamseeker flew into the sky and said "Follow me now, Useless."

Lemur narrowed her eyes at her and was about to launch herself into the air, but then she thought about it. _If I fly up there, she will just fly away… Is there anything I enchanted to help me? Oh, yes, there is!_ Lemur quickly reached into her satchel and pulled out a rock. Then, she threw the rock at Dreamseeker.

"Ha! You think a rock is going to stop me?" Dreamseeker said as the rock bounced of her scales. "You...you… why am I so… sleepy?"

"It makes whoever it touches falls asleep, except me." With Dreamseeker so tired, Mist was able to slip out of her grasp and Lemur retrieved the stone and put it back in her satchel.

"Dirty Animus!" shouted Duskflyer and tackled Lemur. Lemur struggled, but Duskflyer was bigger then her and she could not get up.

"Get off her!" shouted Parakeet, but Voidstalker was in his way and he could not reach her.

"VOIDSTALKER!" shouted a voice and Lemur stopped struggling and looked up. "Leave. My. Sister. Alone."


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset's Wish

"Sunset! Umm… Thank goodness you here! Duskflyer was hurting Lemur and Parakeet and I were trying to stop him!" stammered Voidstalker, looking worriedly at Sunset.

"Shut it, NightWing. I saw what you were doing. Duskflyer, of my sister NOW." Duskflyer hurriedly jumped off Lemur and she jumped up and hissed at Duskflyer.

Voidstalker gave up the innocent and snapped at Sunset "Stop telling us what to do. That little animus is so dirty and stupid, everyone wishes she was dead, even her own parents that they abandoned her."

Sunset hissed and was about to say a sharp report, but Lemur interrupted and said "Eat rock, snake heart!" And then, Lemur hurled the same rock that she had used on Dreamseeker and it bounced of Voidstalker and he blinked his eyes, as if trying to stay awake.

"Lemur! You aren't supposed to use your animus magic on other people!" cried Sunset as Voidstalker fell down into a slumber, looking at Lemur like she was crazy.

Lemur glared at Sunset, tears welling up in her eyes. "I try, Sunset, I really do! But every time I try, I just end up failing! I can never seem to do anything right!"

Sunset looked at her, flew next to her, and whispered, "I know you try, Lemur, not one is perfect. But for the sake of the Rainforest Kingdom, I need you to try harder not to use your animus magic."

"I TRY SUNSET! What else do you want me to do?!" shouted Lemur angrily, her ruff flaring. "I try not to mess up, I try not to disappoint my parents, and I try to make more friends then enemies! I TRY AND THEN I FAIL!" And with that, Lemur turned on her sister and her only friend, and flew of.

 **LINE**

Lemur stomped through her adoptive mother's hut. She felt Glory's and Deathbringer's stares on her scales as she ran past them. She even ignored as Glory called her name. She ran and ran and ran until she and Mist, who had been following her all this way, got to her Sleeping Hut. _Why won't anyone listen!?_ Thought Lemur angrily, her scales turning a deep red. _All I want to do is fit in, but no one EVER LISTENS! I wish my REAL mother would come and take me already! SHE would understand me!_ Suddenly, there was a 'Whoosh!' of wings, and Lemur looked up and expected to see Glory, but instead she saw Sunset.

"Sunet? What do you want?" asked Lemur confused.

"I know his is the wrong time… but…" Sunset's voice trailed off, her scales turning a dark shade of purple. _Purple?_ Questioned Lemur in her mind. _Dark purple means shame or guilt…_ Suddenly an idea popped into Lemur's mind. _NO! She can NOT be serious!_

"I want go see the other tribes!" Sunset burst out. "And I need you to create a diversion or something!"

"SUNET! SERIOUSLY! How could you DO this!? How could you leave mom and dad alone!?" Lemur demanded,turning red, the color of anger.

"Listen, Lemur, I am REALLy getting tired of all this princess-ey stuff! Please let me go on a adventure! I thought YOU of all dragons would understand!" Sunset said, her eyes pleading.

Lemur sighed and asked "How long will you be gone?" Sunset's eyes lit up.

"Only about half a month! Only 15 days!" she squeaked excitedly, turning a rose color. "It will fly by! I promise!"

Lemur only rolled her eyes and thought _I have NO idea what I am getting myself into._


	4. Chapter 4: In the Middle of Nowhere

**A/N: Hi guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! IT HAS JUST BEEN SO HECTIC AND I'M SO SORRY! Ok, now that that is out of the way, before I let you go into the chapter, I want to give a thank you to Darkstalker728, Dragonsmatter, and FlightOfEclipses (Guest) for sending me a OC! Everyone give a round of applause to… Sanddune, Hailfire, and Eclipse! We will meet Sanddune, Eclipse, and Hailfire later in the book, but some of my outside- the-computer friends gave me a few OC's, Lava, Auburn, and Rust. If you can not tell, these are Skywing names! Why would I need Skywing names? I guess we'll see!**

 **LINE**

Lemur was transforming. She had just glanced down at the necklace that she had enchanted to make her look and have the same thoughts a Sunset, but there was enough room for her her own thoughts and actions. Sunset had left a few hours before Lemur, disguised as her. The plan was simple. Sunset would pretend to go to Jade Mountain Academy, but she would really be visiting the other tribes around Pyrrhia. Lemur would stay here and pretend she was Sunset. Lemur and Sunset had intercepted the letter sent to Jade Mountain telling them about her arrival. Lemur's wings then became bigger, and her tail slimmer. Her body became slimmer, and more agile. Her stomach curved more, and then it all stopped. Completely. _Wow._ Thought Lemur. _I'm… Sunset. I can't wait to tell Parakeet about this!_ Suddenly, a thought struck her. _What… If I'm Sunset, and A Sunset's Lemur…_ _And we didn't tell Parakeet were we we're going… Then Parakeet thinks that I left without saying goodbye! I have to get to him NOW!_

Lemur raced out the door way, almost crashing into Glory.

"Oh! Sunset! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Um… Mom, I need to see a…. Friend! Yup! I'm meeting with a friend and I am already late!"

"Oh, ok! But don't forget to tell your guards were you are going and when you should be back! Just in case anything happens…" said Glory, her voice trailing away. "Anyway, have a good time!"

"I will!" Lemur said back before racing down the hallway like her life depended on it. She ran right out of the entrance and flew up into the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the way to Parakeet's hut. Was it a right at the Bromeliad patch, or left at the Orchids, or straight at the Strangler Figs? Before Lemur knew it, she was in the middle of nowhere with no idea how to get home.


	5. Chapter 5: A Sandwing and Nightwing

**A/N: Ok Guys, I really want to make up for my lack of writing, so I give you… A CHAPTER MARATHON! I'm going to try to update some other stories, too, so we will see how that goes! Anyway, here you have TFRA!**

Lemur stopped flying. _Where am I?_ She thought, looking around.

"Um, excuse me, miss, are you ok?" said a voice from behind her. She spun around and found herself facing a Sandwing and a Nightwing. The Sandwing had pale yellow scales with a black diamond pattern on his back with a snake tattoo on his right foreleg. The Nightwing was like nothing Lemur had ever seen before. He had light blue tear drops next to his eyes, neon purple spikes and horns, chrome light blue eyes, and a dark grey underbelly with black scales plus purple wing membranes. And both were staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um… Yeah! I just don't know where I am…" _Don't blow your cover, don't blow your cover…. Come on, Lemur you can do this…_ It was only just then when Lemur remembered when diamond shaped scales on Nightwings meant. _Mind Reading! URG your so STUPID, LEMUR!_

"Hi, I'm Lemur and sense I can't hide anything from you, I might as well tell you that I'm a animus and this is not my real form!" Lemur ripped off her necklace and shrunk back into her own body. _Ahh. better…_

The Sandwing looked at her with a perplexed face and the Nightwing just had pure terror on his face.

"Ohh.. So you didn't tell Sandwing dude over here that you can hear every thought he thinks? Well, glad I cleared that up for you guys!"

"YOU CAN HEAR EVERY THOUGHT I THINK!?" The Sandwing roared "DUDE! Why didn't you tell me? That's cool!"

"Aww.. C'mon… That's just not fair! I get picked on a bullied for being an ANIMUS and he gets a 'That's cool!'? Lemur muttered under her breath.

After the Sandwing stopped reassuring the Nightwing that he would not tell ANYONE about this, they finally turned back to Lemur, who was daintily enchanting a stone to kill any plant that it touched.

"Um.. What's your name?" Asked the Nightwing, turning to her. He stopped short when he saw she rolling a rock killing the grass that was rolled under it.

"Lemur. I told you already. What's your name?" Lemur turned from rolling the rock.

"Oh. My name is Eclipse. And the Sandwing's name is Sanddune." said Eclipse.

"Ok. Nice to meet you both. So, when are you going to run off screaming because I'm an animus? Because that's what dragons usually do."

"We wouldn't do that." said Sanddune, clenching his talons. "Um, so where are you headed?"

Lemur opened her mouth and closed it again. She wanted to go home but she also had to go see Parakeet. She finally answered, "To a friends place. He lives by the ocean."

"The ocean? Then you're pretty far away. The nearest ocean is an hour's flight east. We are going that way. Want to-" Eclipse's offer was cut off by three Skywings jumping out of the bushes. Startled, Lemur jumped up into the air where she collided with Sanddune. One of the Skywings leapt toward her, and she tried to fly away, but ended up against a tree, the sounds and sights fading away. She could see Sanddune trying to lunge and attack the Skywings, but they were too powerful. Eclipse was already being stuffed inside a bag, and that's when Lemurs world went totally black.

 **Ok, thank you to Venomheart the Dreamer for telling me that my OC chapter was against the rules. I have deleted that chapter and moved it here. Anyway, if you wish to give me OC's, please tell me about your character. You can use the format below:**

Name:

Tribe:

Gender:

Personality:

Description:

Any Special Trait/Powers:

Anything Else (Jewelry, Piercings, Ect.):


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

Lemur woke up, and all that she could see was brown. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness in her eyes. She tried to stand up, but her legs were bound tight together with a rope. She opened her mouth to scream, but her mouth was also mound shut with a rope. She didn't struggle, she knew it wasn't worth it.

As she lay still in her bag, she strained her ears to listen for sounds. The Skywings were whispering to each other, and Lemur wondered where Sanddune and Eclipse are. _I hope their ok…_ Lemur found herself thinking. _I really hope their not hurt… Wait. What am I thinking?! There just a stupid Sandwing and Nightwing!_ Although, the image of Sanddune clenching his fist saying "We wouldn't do that." came into her mind, and for the first time, Lemur thought about it. Why had he said that? She never met another dragon for another tribe, unless you counted Turtle, Parakeets father, or the Nightwings. So maybe, the other tribes LIKED animus powers? She had no idea. Lemur then found her thoughts drifting to Eclipse. He seemed very quiet, and shy, very much the opposite of Sanddune. _How in Pyrrhia did they end up thoughter?_ Lemur wondered. _WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS IN A TIME LIKE NOW?! Wait, I'm being stupid. I can just enchant my way out of this. Rope, I enchant you to magically come off of me right… now!_ The rope stood still, the same as before. _What? That's always worked before…_ said Lemur in her mind. Suddenly, she heard someone cough. _Huh?_ Thought Lemur. The cough got louder, and, with a jolt of realization, Lemur knew it was Eclipse. _Ok, but just to make sure… cough twice if you are reading my mind right now and you're a Nightwing named Eclipse._ There were two more coughs.

"SHUT UP!" screeched a voice Lemur had never heard before. "OR I'LL KILL YOU IN THE BAG RIGHT NOW!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" screamed back Eclipse, whose mouth was clearly not in a gag like hers. _Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!_ Roared Lemur in her thoughts. _YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!_ Eclipse seemed to FINALLY come to his senses and shut up. But it was too late. Lemur could hear the sound of the Skywing's footsteps getting closer to

His bag, and she looked around quickly. _Is there anything that can get us out of here?_ Lemur asked herself. _There!_ Out of the corner of her eye, Lemur spotted a stone. She recognized it at the stone that she had enchanted to kill plants. Lemur looked at the ropes. They were a strong vine, commonly used for things like this. She struggled over to it and put her vine-chains next to it. The vine began to die. It turned black and shriveled, and Lemur was able to get her front talons out of it. Lemur heard shouts of the Skywings, Sanddune, and Eclipse, plus the sound of fighting dragons. Lemur moved her snout so it was near the rock. _Oh god._ She whispered in her mind. _I hope I can get out in time to save my friends…_

 **A/N: OMG GUYS! So sorry I couldn't get this chapter out, I was working on a new book! *Insert winky face here* Anyway, I'm sorry about the wait, Also, I am planning on adding in the other OC's soon, so don't worry if yours isn't used yet. Have a nice rest of your day! :)!**


	7. Chapter 7: The SkyWings

**A/N: Ok, sorry AGAIN for the delay of this chapter. I HAVE JUST BEEN SOOOOOOOOO BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES AND SCHOOL AND I'M SORRY! Anyway, I going to make this story my main focus along with The Hybrid Winglet until both stories end. I will also update the others, just not as much. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

As Lemur tore through the bag, now her talons, wings, and muzzle unbound. As she ripped open the bag, she was greeted to the view of two SkyWings tackling Eclipse, and Sanddune lying unconscious, or maybe even dead, she could not tell. Lemur roared and everyone (Except Sanddune, of course) looked at Lemur.

Lemur gave one of the dragons on Eclipse a spurt on venom on his wing, and he fell of, screaming and clutching this wing.

"Rust!" one of the other SkyWings cried out, a female. Then, she lunged at Lemur.

The first thing Lemur felt was sharp talons digging into her chest. Then, she felt a sharp zap of electricity. It paralyzed Lemur, and she feel to the ground. Eclipse cried out, but there was still a SkyWing on top of him, so he couldn't get up to help her.

"Well, well, well." said the SkyWing who had tackled Lemur. "Here is the most dangerous RainWing in Pyrrhia, laying here, beat by another animus." she smirked.

"You-you're a an-animus?" Lemur gasped out, fighting a wave of pain as she spoke. _Stupid animus magic…_ she thought.

The female nodded, then glanced at Rust, whispering on the ground. She murmured a few words, and then Rust got up, snarling.

"I will volunteer to personally kill her!" Rust growled, showing his teeth. "Auburn, let me kill her!"

"No, Rust." Auburn sighed. "We need her for the plan, remember? You can't kill her. Unless they refuse the offer, that is…" Rust smiled wickedly.

Then, the other dragon spoke up. "Guys, you know how unlikely it is that they will refuse the offer. They give us enough NightWing and RainWing troops to take over the Kingdom of Sand, and we give them back Lemur." The look of pure horror on Lemurs face gave her enough courage to struggle free of Auburn's grasp.

The strange paralyzing feeling was gone. Lemur leaped at Rust, who was holding Eclipse down. Rust tried to fling her back, but she help on, digging her claws in deeper to his skin. The SkyWing that had spoken last jumped at Lemur, grasping on her her tail. This gave Eclipse enough time to struggle to his feet, and slash at Rust.

Auburn, who was still in a little shock, had froze for a second when Lemur was escaping, was now helping the other SkyWing female tackle Lemur.

"Lava, hold her down!" She shouted, running after them. Lemur quickly found her back with all her enchantments on it, and threw the sleep rock at Lava. She feel quickly, and that only let Auburn. _What would help me?!_ Lemur shouted in her head. The different enchanted objects were racing through her head. _Swiftness Stick, Parrot Understanding Stone, and Shape-Shifter Vine._ Quickly picking, Lemur grabbed the Shape-Shifting Vine and tied it around her leg.

Almost instantly, Lemur transformed into a Boomslang snake. This was one of the most painful and deadly snake. Auburn stumbled back as Lemur-Snake slithered toward her.

Then, she took off a flew away. Rust, who had been beaten up by Eclipse, flew after her yelling "This isn't over, animus! We WILL find you!"

Lemur sighed with relief as they became unseeable. Then, she turned around and was faced with a whole new problem.

Sanddune.


	8. Chapter 8: Healing

**A/N: Did you guys like the cliffhanger I left you on? Hehehe…. I'M SO EVIL! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Lemur (Still in snake form) wiggled her way over to where Sandune lay. She quickly transformed back to her normal self, surprising Eclipse.

"Oh my god. Sanddune…" She stared at him for a second, then turned to Eclipse.

"Give me that rock. The one right there." Eclipse looked confused at here demand, but handed her the rock. "Also that vine." Eclipse handed her the vine, too.

"How will this save Sanddune?" He asked, but Lemur just ignored him.

"I enchant this rock to heal anyone it touches, as long as the user has a good intention. I also enchant this vine reveal the person who is secretly watching us from the trees."

Eclipse looked surprised, but Lemur only smirked. She had heard noises and seen flashes of movement in the trees, but had been too preoccupied to deal with them.

A yelp came from the trees, along with a rusle of branches. A male SeaWing fell onto the ground in front of them, leaves drifting to the ground all around him.

Lemur sighed in relief. She had been afraid that another SkyWing had been up there.

"Umm… Hi?" said the SeaWing awkwardly. Lemur offered him a wave, and then turned back to Sanddune. She lay the rock on him, and all of his cuts and scratches healed. Both the SeaWing and Eclipse watched in wonder.

Sanddune's head immediately shot up, and his entire body roared to life. When he took the chance to look around, he relaxed, then looked confused.

"What did the SkyWings go? Who is the SeaWing? What happened? Why is there so much blood?" Sanddune rushed out.

"I'm Angelfish." offered the SeaWing.

Lemur sighed. There would be a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
